void_eonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Wheaterstagh goes to the Market
Dean Wheaterstagh goes to the Market The first video was filmed during an excursion at John's school to Melbourne city. There was an hour worth of time in which the students could go around Vic market and answer questions in a booklet. John didn't put any effort into answering any of the questions since he was doing something far more important, which was filming the first Dean Wheaterstagh episode. Behind The Scenes Video Behind The Scenes John, Zach and a few other students who decided to watch the filming process went through the market trying to find the perfect people to interview for the video. There were multiple interviews in the video who were with other students because John already knows them and as such he could get away with more stuff like fighting a guy and jumping on a guy. Once John announced that he’d shout for the finale the two guys following the crew quickly walked away in view's range to not fully absorb the embarrassment. After a decent chunk of filming John was unsure if the footage was good. John wasn’t really thinking about it being funny he just went out and fooled around in public. The students around him assured him that it was funny because they were trying not to laugh during the shooting which you can hear when Dean fights one of the interviewees. Interview with Zac (the cameraman) Zac: I mean… it was a bit cringe. It was a bit weird. John: what parts were the most “cringe”? Zac: I don’t know, the part you went into the hat store. The part where you shouted that you were a human being. The part where you asked weird questions and started nodding. John: would you do it again? Zac: not really. John: In like a city- if we had another excursion would you do it? Zac: probably not. John: alright. Trivia * In the opening scene you can see Dean sitting on a chair. The chair was unattended to and John just walked up to it and used it then and there. * The second interviewee (who is a photographer) was taking photos of the crew during the opening scene from the back of the cameraman. No one knows where those pictures are or if he took any more than one picture. * The Dean video was a hit at John’s school, several students watched it and found it funny. It was the most popular video that John made in 2018. * The footage of video seems weirdly pixelated. You can see the light flicker in a room during the religious wars interview, the flicker is the camera and not the actual room. John would’ve cared about this but since he only had one day to make it he was fine with it. He can recall that the footage was fine while editing it on FCP and that YouTube just does that on its own... probably. * The thumbnail of the video has Dean in a cathedral. This was filmed on the same day as the first Dean episode and it was intended for a different project (the fan made music video to the song "Bill Watterson"). * The third interviewee (the one Dean talked about conspiracy theories with) told John many months after the release of the video that he mistakenly thought that Paul Mccartney was a US politic. That's why he said "I don't pay attention to US politics" after Dean started talking about Paul. I have yet to know how he would've thought such a thing, I'll have to ask him.